A Different Place
by Rebel Glow
Summary: A continuation of David Levithan's 'Every Day'.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I'm sorry. I really am. I will try not to neglect my other stories. But I just finished reading Every Day by David Levithan and had to write this. It's a continuation. **

**Day 6035**

I wake up.

I realize that I must figure out who I am. I must figure out my new life.

Every day I am someone else. Of course, I am myself. But I am also someone else. It's always been like this.

I access the information as soon as I open my eyes. It's morning where I am. Where am I? I'm in a room filled with bright colors and posters from musicals. I'm in upstate New York.

I drove here yesterday from Maryland. It was a six hour drive. Yesterday, I was a girl named Katie. Now, I am a girl named Lizzie. Except I am neither Katie nor Lizzie. I am me. I am A. I just borrow lives for a day.

I look around. This is Lizzie's room. It's a pretty, typical girl room. Sun shines through the window. I know that this is Lizzie's home. I know that this is Sunday.

I've never been the same person twice, but I know Lizzie's type. A sweet, kind girl with a passion for musicals and making other people's lives better. Oh, yes. I know this type. I like this type. No boyfriend, but a few close friends.

"Hey, Lizzie.", I say. Quietly, so not to disturb her parents and sister, who must still be sleeping. I access that Lizzie is not a churchgoer, so I don't have to worry about that today. I should have figured that out for myself; it's already nine.

Lizzie feels nice. She' clean and has gotten a good night's rest. But today will not be a good day for me. I can't help but think about Rhiannon.

Rhiannon is the girl I fell in love with when I was in her boyfriend's body. I made a mistake. I never should have fallen in love. Every day, I am in a different body and living a different life. Every day, I find myself in a different place. How could that possibly work? It can't.

Rhiannon was the first person I told my secret too. She was the first person to know what I was, what I do. I trusted her. She eventually grew to believe me and love me back. But she couldn't live with someone like me. Someone who changes so frequently. I tried to explain to her that I was still me, no matter what body I was in. She had made up her mind. We were through. I decided I had to leave Maryland. And I can only inhabit someone who lives at least within a few hours from where my last body fell asleep. So I had Katie drive to New York, a place I'd never been before. Not the city. Upstate. The city would remind me too much of Rhiannon.

I left Katie sleeping in a car. I had parked in the parking lot of some mall. Wincing, I remembered this. It was cruel, but necessary. I had to leave the Maryland area. There was no other option. But now, I regret that. Because Rhiannon was not the only reason I left Maryland. And if Katie's story, that she drove to New York while someone else controlled her body, gets out, the people I'm running from will find me. There's nothing I can do about that now, though. It's not my fault. This is the first time I've run away.

I get up quietly and sneak out of Lizzie's room. I locate the computer of the house. It sounds like everyone is still asleep, but I'm still careful. Lizzie' sister is a light sleeper. I log onto my email. I see a message from Rhiannon. The last time I spoke to her was the day before yesterday. I made sure she was safe. I made sure she had someone to take care of her before I left. I'm sure Alexander will protect her. I trust him. I open the message.

**A,**

**Thank you for Alexander. He is a sweetheart. I know that I might never see you again, but every time I look at Alexander, I will think of you. Goodbye and good luck, wherever you are. **

**R**

I realize that Rhiannon still loves me. But she couldn't live with someone like me. I shouldn't hold that against her, but I do. I hate myself for this. I hate myself for the jealousy and betrayal I feel. I almost gag at these emotions. Lizzie's body is not used to such negativity. It's physically effecting her. I wonder why I didn't feel like this when I was giving Rhiannon up to Alexander. Maybe I was just trying to enjoy myself as I spent my last moments with her. But now, these emotions are here. And they are strong.

I turn around to see Lizzie's little sister staring at me from the doorway to her bedroom. I quickly log out and clear the computer's history. Facing Lizzie's sister, I force a smile.

Eventually, I make my way to the bathroom. I take in Lizzie's appearance. Appearance, gender and sexuality have never meant anything to me. At least not until I met Rhiannon. Now, I always think of myself not as the person I am, but in terms of how Rhiannon would think of this person. This person's appearance. I hate myself for this. I hate Rhiannon for this. But I also love her. I will never stop loving her.

Lizzie is pretty, but there is nothing spectacular about her. She is short, with long, dark hair and dark eyes. I dress her in a decent outfit and put on light makeup. I may not feel good, but that can't stop Lizzie from looking good.

After breakfast, Lizzie's mom tells me about her plans for today. I try to focus. I try to forget about Rhiannon, at least for right now. But I can't stop thinking about her.

This is my new life. This is my old life. I have always been like this, moving from body to body. Always someone my age, sixteen. Every midnight, I change.

My new life in New York begins now. My new life without Rhiannon begins now. My new life on the run begins now.

Lizzie has plans with friends today. I know that I can't handle hanging with anyone today, so I just access the location of the town library from Lizzie's memory. I go there. I'm sure Lizzie's friends will understand. Lizzie will have an excuse for them. I can't risk being reminded of Rhiannon so soon after losing her. I stay at the library until evening, reading.

Back home, I spend time with Lizzie's family. We watch a movie, eat dinner and talk. After, I retreat to Lizzie's room. I'm not sure if this is what she would normally do, but I don't care. I stay there, pacing. Back and forth. Back and forth. Across the room. Trying not to think about Rhiannon. Rhiannon, who is so understanding, yet intolerant. Rhiannon, who I love to kiss, yet hate to think about. Rhiannon, who prefers me as a boy, which I can't stand. Is this what love feels like? It must be. Yes, it is.

I eventually notice the time and get Lizzie ready for bed. In two hours, I will be gone. Lizzie will be back. She will remember today, but she won't remember me. I fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Day 6036

I wake up fifteen minutes away from Lizzie. I am in a different town. I am a boy named Noah. I quickly get Noah ready for school. It is almost time to leave.

I don't bother accessing information about Noah's parents or brother. I just focus on going through the motions, if that makes any sense. I go to school, struggling with classes and classmates. I come back home in the afternoon, ignoring Noah's family. I do Noah's homework. I think about Rhiannon.

I figure that the only way to pull myself out of this intense feeling of loss is to distract myself with Noah's memories. So I access them. I see fear, loss and regret. Not feelings, but facts. I can't feel what he has felt, only see what happened. But I can connect the dots. Recent memories show some kids who appear to be teasing him. I feel sympathy. I can relate. This disappears when I see Noah taking out his pain on a girl by teasing her. I would never do that. But this girl leaves his memories suddenly. Maybe she got fed up. Left town. Switched schools. Ran away from her problems. She liked him, he teased her. She took it too seriously. He lost her. Whether he liked her back, I don't know. He certainly led her to believe this; kind one day, cruel the next. But he lost her. Yes, Noah knows loss.

I wonder if, like Noah, I brought my loss onto myself. I certainly wouldn't tease, but there are other ways to drive someone away.

I fall asleep shortly before midnight. I'm glad his parents and brother didn't talk to him much at dinner. I hope tomorrow, I find myself in a nicer, more happy person. This is a foolish hope.


	3. Chapter 3

**Day 6037**

This is funny. My name today is Andrew. This is funny because Andrew is the name I have given myself.

I think of myself as A. Just a letter. But I once was asked to provide a name, and I chose Andrew. It is the name my enemies use. The people who are hunting me. The people I run from. The other reason I left Maryland.

It was after a visit to Rhiannon that I made a horrible mistake. I stayed out too late in Nathan Daldry's body. I was driving back to his house when I realized I had to pull over. It was almost midnight. I was about to leave Nathan's body. After I left, I heard about Nathan's story on the news. He had woken up in a car, on the side of the road. Being such a good kid, Nathan had no explanation for what happened to him. He didn't drink, smoke or do drugs. He claimed demonic possession. He thought I was a demon.

Long story short, Nathan was working with a man named Poole. Little did Nathan know, Poole was like me. He was a soul, not a body. He just inhabited a body from someone else. Poole told me that there were more of people like me. People without bodies. I believed him, but I also saw the menace and danger in his eyes. He was evil. I ran before I could find out any more. Poole frightened me. I don't want to be like him. He plays by a different set of rules.

Poole still wants me. I don't doubt that. I had to leave Maryland. I had to get away from Poole and Nathan.

Luckily, Andrew has a computer in his room. I decide I have to delete my email. I have to cut all ties to Maryland, even if that means cutting ties with Rhiannon. Quietly, because it's early in the morning, I tiptoe over to the computer. Pushing Rhiannon from my mind, I tell myself that the most important thing now is escaping from Poole. Making sure he can never find me. Except there is an email. From Nathan. On the computer, plain as day. I remember how, in the end, Nathan saved me from Poole. I wonder if he's okay.

I open the email. There is only a link. A click the link. It leads to a small, local news story about Katie. Her story is out. Like Nathan, Katie is about to go national. More proof of demons for the crazies and a trail to me for Poole. Because if Nathan knows where I am, Poole does too.

The whole day, I worry. Andrew is obviously not himself. His girlfriend, a pretty exchange student, seems to be the only one that really cares, though. Her brown eyes fill with worry whenever I mess up. She's really nice. In a strange way, she reminds me of Rhiannon.

I have more important things to worry about. Poole knows where I am. He'll be mad when he finds me. I told him that I would join him before I disappeared.

I hope he doesn't find me. I don't want to do things like he does, with no concern for other people's lives. I don't have a body, but that doesn't give me the right to take someone else's. Does it?

Andrew doesn't do well in class today. For some reason, I hope he forgives me. I realize how impossible that thought is. He doesn't even know I'm here.

The bus ride home from school is uneventful. Andrew's girlfriend takes a different bus, so I stood to watch her flowing brown hair move away from me for a bit before I boarded. This is one of the sad things about my life. I never get to see people again. This will be the last time I ever see this sweet girl. It's a shame. She had so much energy and positivity.

Andrew's parents pester him with questions about his day. They really are putting an effort into seeming like they care, but I can sense that it's all just fake. At least they try. I know what it feels like to have parents that don't even try.

I try to make it through Andrew's homework, but I fail. There are too many things happening in my mind. Thoughts.

Rhiannon. Poole. Nathan Daldry. Maryland. Who will I be tomorrow? Boy or girl? Gender doesn't matter to me, but Rhiannon likes boys. She gets uncomfortable when I'm a girl. Ugh. I have never felt like this, not even with the boy I once thought I loved. Why do I care so much about what Rhiannon thinks? Because I love her. Still, she really should learn to see past gender. Life isn't all about physical appearance or physical contact. Trust me, I know better than anyone.

Why does love have to be so complicated? Why can't Poole leave me alone? And most importantly, when did my life actually start to make sense? To be consistent? I have been on multiple dates with Rhiannon. Now, here I am, stressing about what she thinks of me. I feel like a normal teenager for once and that scares me. I wish I knew why.

Poole is another consistent feature in my life. A fear that isn't erased by a passing day is new to me. Even if these feelings are normal...I'm not sure I want to be normal.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter, I tried my best! If you have any tips for keeping A in character, please review! I think I'm doing okay, considering A has never gone through things like love or dread before, at least not like this. **


End file.
